Fun In The Elevator
by conceptoftwo
Summary: QW15 - Day 3 - Quinntana at Work - Santana is getting sick of how Quinn is always getting special treatment at work.


"And now let's move on to the Johnson case" Santana's boss, Adrien announced as he reached in his bag to retrieve the files belonging to the case.

Santana sat up straight and gave her fully attention to Adrien. This was the case that Santana really wanted to represent and it was safe to say that she was definitely in the run for it, she was easily one of the best lawyers at the firm so it would be stupid not to pick her.

"And the person I have chosen to represent us will be…"

Knowing that it was Adrien himself picking the lawyer who would be taking the case instead of his bosses put Santana's hopes down. If it were anyone else but him she would have been the clear winner for this but now that Santana knows it is Adrien who picks the lawyer she knows she's completely fucked because he always picks…

"Quinn" he announced, causing Santana to sigh as her eyes sought out to find the blonde who was currently being congratulated by her peers.

Quinn Fabray, she had arrived at the firm the same time Santana did. Santana knew that Quinn was a good lawyer, there was no doubt about that, but she knew that there was a reason Quinn was getting more cases than her, or rather more special cases. It was clear to not only her but to everyone around her that Adrien was very fond of Quinn and since he was their boss he always had a say in most cases.

Santana was sick of it, she was sick of Quinn getting special treatment just because she was most likely fucking the boss. It wasn't like Santana didn't get attention herself, at the beginning of her career Adrien wouldn't leave her alone, but when it was announced that she was all about the lady loving he quickly stopped snooping around her and moved on to Quinn instead. It wasn't even like Santana could report him for doing this kind of shit, being the boss's son really had its perk and his perk was that he could do whatever he liked and he wouldn't be fired for it.

The meeting got wrapped up and once it was over everyone made their way out of the conference room and back to their own offices.

"I can't believe Quinn got the case again" Tina, who was another lawyer at the firm came up next to her as they both walked back to their respective offices.

"I can, Quinn always gets the good cases, especially when Adrien gets a say in who is going to represent us" Santana replied back. She should probably be used to it by now but she was still disappointed because she had worked really hard on this case.

"But still, it would be nice to be chosen for something like this once in a while and not be stuck with all the divorcing couples arguing over who gets the gravy boat for a change" Tina complained.

Even though Santana wasn't happy that she didn't get the case she does realise it could be worse and she could be in Tina's boat, she would probably kill herself if she had to deal with those couples all day, she became a lawyer not a therapist.

"Yeah well, in a perfect world we would get a case like this without getting it because you're sleeping with the boss, but this is corporate America and it's ruled by egotistical, misogynistic men" Santana concluded, even though she wasn't happy about the situation she wasn't going to do anything ridiculous just to get a case, she had standards and she was keen to live by them, nothing could sacrifice that.

Santana returned to her desk and got back on with her work, reading over the paper work for the case she had in court tomorrow. While she is reading over the files in front of her, her phone starts ringing. Reading the caller ID she sees that it's Rachel, so she wastes no time in picking up the phone as she knows how impatient the diva can be.

"Hey Rach" Santana answered.

"Hey San, fancy going for lunch later on?"

Santana looked at the clock and saw that it was 11 o'clock, "Sure that sounds good, I'll see you at 12?"

"Perfect, see you later"

"Bye Rach" Santana hung up the phone and got back to her work.

Twelve O'clock came around quickly and Santana couldn't be more grateful for it, it would be good to see Rachel since it had been a week since she last saw her, their conflicting schedules made it difficult for them to see each other as often as they did when they lived together, but now each of them had their own apartment in the city it was harder for them to catch up.

Once she received the text from Rachel saying that she was outside Santana gathered her things up and left her desk to go and meet Rachel outside.

As she stepped outside the building she saw the shorter brunette standing across the street by the usual restaurant they ate at when Rachel came to visit her at the office.

"Hey Rach" Santana smiled as she walked up to the girl.

"Hey San" they exchanged a small hug and then walked inside the restaurant, where they were soon escorted to a table by the waiter.

After straight away placing their order since every time they came here they ordered the exact same thing, they started to catch up on how things had been going.

"So, you met anyone that gets your ticker running yet?" Rachel asked and Santana can't help but laugh at Rachel's choice of words.

"That gets my ticker going?" Santana repeated, "Can't say I have"

"I thought you were dating that Chloe girl?"

"Rachel, that was four months ago"

"Really?" Rachel asked, astounded by the new information.

"Yeah, you've just been too busy with that new boyfriend of yours to pay attention to my love life, but seriously though can we not talk about my pathetic love life because right now it is just non-existent." Santana explained.

"Alright, how is work going?"

Santana groaned, it seemed like nothing was going her way at this moment, "Work is just as shit as my love life"

"How come?"

"You remember that girl Quinn I told you about" Santana questioned which earned a nod from Rachel, "Well, she is getting every single case that I want and it's pissing me off" she complained.

"How come she's getting all of the cases?"

"The boss is like obsessed with her, plus she probably sucking him off just to top it off"

"You know when I met her at your Christmas party I always thought you two had a bit of sexual tension"

Santana almost choked on her drink after hearing this.

Sexual tension between her and Quinn? Yeah fucking right. Quinn was extremely hot and everything but Santana hated the girl and she was pretty sure that Quinn wasn't really fond of her as well.

"No Rach, there is definitely no sexual tension between Quinn Fabray and I" Santana assured her, she didn't think she had ever heard a more ridiculous statement come out of Rachel's mouth before.

After Santana had gotten over Rachel's bizarre statement they both carried on their usual conversation and caught up on what they had been up to.

Unfortunately though, when the hour Santana had for lunch was over she had to leave and get back to work, so the two of them said their goodbyes and Santana headed back inside.

She stepped inside the lift and hit the button for her floor, but before the door could shut she heard a voice saying "Hold the doors", so she pressed the open doors button for the person who was just coming.

What she wasn't expecting however, was for that person to be the one and only Quinn Fabray.

Quinn got inside the elevator, not pressing a button as she saw that it was Santana inside the lift and they worked on the same floor.

"Lopez" Quinn moved to stand beside her as they rode up the lift.

"Fabray" Santana returned.

The two continued to ride the elevator in silence, each of them probably thinking that they couldn't wait to be out of here and back to a space where they didn't have to be next to each other. That was until the lights flickered on and off and then the lift came to a complete sudden stop.

"What the hell?" Santana muttered, wondering was the fuck was going on.

"This is unbelievable" Quinn groaned beside her.

Santana moved from her position and over to the side all of the buttons were on, she wasted no time in pressed the call for help button.

"We're stuck in here" She said, not giving a damn about manners. She wanted out of here and she wanted out now.

"Sorry, we're having technical difficulties, it's going to take at least an hour to fix" the man replied back and hearing that caused Santana to groan, she was already having a rough day and this was just the cherry on top of it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Quinn muttered beside her.

"Don't worry Fabray, I'm sure once Adrien hears that his precious Quinn is stuck in the lift he'll do anything to get her out of it" Santana bitterly and sarcastically commented.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Quinn, we all know you're sucking off the boss just so you get all the best cases" Santana told her.

"I am not" Quinn instantly responded. "I would never do anything like that!"

"Yeah well, he still has a thing for you none the less" Santana muttered, in a tone which surprised her when she said it, she almost sounded jealous, which she wasn't, not at all.

Quinn tilted her head after hearing this, a smirk forming on her face. "Are you jealous, is that why you're so mad right now?"

Santana scoffed at hearing this absurd accusation, "Please, why would I be jealous?"

"You're jealous because he likes me and so do you" Quinn walked closer to Santana so that she was now standing directly in front of her, with her body pressed against the brunettes.

Santana felt the blood rush up to her cheeks as she felt Quinn's body press against her own, and in that moment she was seriously hoping that her theory that ethnic people don't blush was proving to be correct right now.

"You're so totally jealous right now Lopez, it's kind of hot actually" Quinn placed her arms around Santana's neck and wrapped them tightly.

Santana moved her hands up and placed them on Quinn's waist, thinking that this would be a better place to put them rather than dangling down at her sides.

Seeing that Quinn's face was so incredibly close to hers was getting Santana all kinds of confused right now, as all she wanted to do was kiss those pink lips.

"Are you flirting with me Fabray?"

Quinn shrugged with a smile on her face, "If that's what you need to believe. We're stuck in here, may as well make a good use of it"

"But we hate each other?"

Quinn's smirk only widened, "Hate sex is some of the best kind"

Hearing that, Santana just couldn't control herself any longer. She crashed her lips onto the ones in front of her whilst simultaneously pushing Quinn back so that she was pressed against the wall of the elevator.

If they were going to do this, there was no way in hell she was going to let Quinn have all the control.

Their mouths moved furiously against one another's, their tongues battling for dominance as neither one of them wanted the other the win. However, in the end Quinn did win. So Santana took the next step and started tearing off the buttons on Quinn's blouse, but Quinn quickly stopped her as she did have to keep wearing it for the rest of the day. She hastily undid the button and then threw it to the ground before pushing her lips back on to Santana's.

Wanting to feel more of the blonde Santana reached behind and undid the clasp of Quinn's bra, so that she could get her hands on those perky, round breasts Santana couldn't stop herself from staring at day to day.

Santana tore the bra off and threw is behind her so that it landed somewhere along with Quinn's top. She instantly started trailing her kisses down from Quinn's neck to her chest. She cupped one with her hand, rolling her thumb over the hard nipple and then mimicking these actions with her tongue on the other breast.

"Fuck Santana" Quinn's hand was in Santana's hair, dragging her back up so that they could reconnect their lips together. "Take your shirt off" Quinn said in between kisses, wanting to feel Santana's skin on her own.

Santana stepped back slightly and quickly took off her own top, throwing it on the floor and she was also quick to get rid of her bra. Once these were gone she dove back in to where she left off.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me" Quinn moaned and after hearing that Santana decided that it was her new favourite sound.

"As you wish princess" Santana smirked, hearing Quinn Fabray beg her to fuck her was quite the ego boost, she had to admit.

Santana dove her hand underneath Quinn's skirt and into her panties, where she found that Quinn was soaking wet. She trailed her fingers through Quinn's wet slit, instantly finding her clit where she rubbed in tight circles.

"Quinn, fuck me too"

Quinn's hand mimicked Santana's actions and found its way into Santana's tight fitted tailored trousers.

"Oh fuck" Santana breathed out as Quinn found her clit.

"No more teasing San, inside"

Santana complied and instantly entered two fingers inside the blonde, as Quinn did with her.

Their hands were bashing together as they thrust into each other at a fast pace. Their moans being caught by each other as they had their head in the crook of the others neck.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna cum" Quinn almost screamed.

"Come for me Quinn"

Upon hearing that, Quinn let go, screaming Santana's name in pure ecstasy and as Santana heard that, she came undone also.

"Well fuck, that was good" Quinn panted as she came down from her high.

"Yeah" Santana replied, still trying to regain her breath as they both got redressed and sorted themselves out so they could look semi respectable when they were finally let out of the elevator.

"You know if we had done that when we arrived we probably would have gotten on a lot sooner" Quinn said causing Santana to chuckle.

"Probably, but I don't think the boss would be too happy if you announced that you were into lady loving like me" Santana told her.

"No, but I quite frankly couldn't give a shot about what Adrien thinks"

Santana was liking this side of Quinn. "You don't?"

"Nope, I know he gives me a lot of the good cases but I'm a damn good lawyer so I take them. I don't do anything but my job here, contrary to popular belief"

Santana was almost feeling guilty for assuming that Quinn was sleeping with the boss, she knew that Quinn was just as good as her.

Suddenly, the lights in the lift flashed back on and it started moving again. The two girls prepared themselves for leaving.

"Oh shit"

"What is it?" Quinn asked after hearing Santana's words.

Santana smirked a little, "I may have gotten you there" Santana pointed to the hickey which was quickly coming alive on Quinn's neck.

Quinn turned around to look in the mirror to where Santana was pointing, she noticed it straight away.

"Santana!"

"Sorry" Santana laughed, she wasn't sorry at all. In fact she actually really liked it that she had marked Quinn like that.

Quinn turned around and wasted no time in pinning Santana to the wall as she connected her mouth to Santana's neck where she sucked hard.

"Fuck" Santana gasped.

Quinn sucked hard and long enough so that she knew it would leave a good and clear mark.

When she removed her mouth from Santana's neck she didn't step back, she instead crashed her lips onto Santana's, instantly taking control before biting Santana's lip.

"Don't leave a mark on me again"

Santana smirked, how she would love to definitely give Quinn another hickey, all over her body.

The doors opened when the lifted binged for their floor and the two girls stepped out.

"Well, I guess this is where we go our own ways and back to hating each other" Santana commented, feeling slightly saddened about that fact.

"Or you could come over to my place tonight and we could hate each other some more there"

"Yeah, I like your idea a lot better" Santana replied.

"Alright, now we should get back to work though." Quinn made a move to walk off but after two steps she turned back around to face the brunette. "Oh and I told Adrien to give you that case instead of me, the boss being infatuated with you has its perks. I'll see you later San" Quinn winked at the brunette before walking off to her own desk, leaving Santana alone smiling to herself.

She never thought that this was how her day was going to turn out. First of all losing the case to Quinn, then Rachel telling her that she thought Santana actually had sexual tension with Quinn, then banging Quinn in the elevator, Quinn telling her to come over to her house this evening to continue where they left off and now Quinn telling her that Santana is actually going to represent the firm for the case.

The day had definitely took a turn for the better. Who would have thought that Rachel Berry would have been right after all? Santana didn't, but now she's definitely not complaining.


End file.
